Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121217003544
Son plus frand malheur : avoir rencontré Blaine et etre en couple avace lui... et c'est un peu notre alheur à nous aussi... Le cancer de Burt ça nous rappele que dans la vie, c'est les meilleurs qui partent en premier, que c'est pas parce que t'es gentil et juste que tu sera épargner par la maladie et autres, c'est un peu comme la mort de la soeur de Sue, sue avait raison, ça aurait du etre elle qui aurait du mourir plutot que sa soeur, parce que Sue n'a jamais été aussi gentille qu'elle, ça nous rappele que la vie n'est pas tjrs juste, mais c'est quand même assez déprimant... Et finalement on a pu découvrir que dot jones chantait plutot pas mal, et c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'on ne les ai pas revus tout les deux ensemble... Dommage j'attends le couple kitty/ryder avec impatience, surtout qu'on les voyait plus trop les deux dans les derniers épisodes, surtout kitty je la trouve géniale, je me demande encore ce qui a bien pu lui arriver à cte fille... Et aussi les meilleurs moments de la série c'est quand sheldon fais ses grimaces là, quand il a ses tocs, c'est excellent!!!!!!! Elles viennent d'ou alors?! C'est tout a fait ça nous sommes des survivor, mais bon, si la fin du monde c'est vraiment vendredi prochain, j'espère que ce sera pendant la nuit, j'ai pas envie de passer mes dernières heures au lycée XD... C'est vrai qu'on vie pas comme dans la ptite maison dans la prairie... Au moins dans le 310, yavait aucunes chansons loupés ou chiantes, elles étaient toutes bien réussis, surtout la performance de we found love et without you... Et surtout à la fin tu penses que Yes/No c'est que par rapport au wemma mais c'est aussi par rapport au finchel, bon dans l'épisode ça allait mais dans les autres c'était une cata cte intrigue... Moi mes épisodes préférés de la saison 3 c'est le 306, 307 et 308, avant pas top, même si le 301 était plutot réussi mais après les autres ils sont à vite oubliés, le 303 tenait à peu près la route mais le 302, 304 et 305 ça fesait plus effet qu'une boite entière de somnifères et après noel et le reste pas top... J'avais tjrs penser qu'ils étaient de lima, vu que le klaine venait jrs boire un cafe au café de lima en saison 2.... C'est vrai que le 408 et le 409 se déroule en suivant et après on passe direct à noel, et d'ailleurs l'épisode est sur plus de 1 semaine... Ben ils prenaient tous la pause à la fin de la chanson donc ils pouviaent pas etre partout, il faut avoir le sens des priorités enfin!!!! XD... Mon prof de maths c'est un vieux con sarcastique de toute façon, à chaque fois qu'il peut te lancer un pic il hésite pas, je l'appele MR Sue quand il est vraiment trop chiant... "tu ma délaissé", c'est plus que sur que c'est pas un motif de rupture, sinon peu de couples tiendrer la route, et dans un couple il faut que chacun et sa liberté sinon tu vis plus et tu vas droit le panneau... Et blaine doit aussi dégager, mais c'est peut etre trop extreme, le fan girl de darren ny resisterais pas... Ben nous non, on a les trois obligatoires pour qu'on voit bien toutes les filières et qu'on "puisse faire le meilleur choix possible" comme il dise, sauf que en général tu sais ou tu veux aller, sauf moi XD... Ne parles pas de malheur la fin de glee c'est pas pour demain...enfin je l'espère XD... Voila ça c'est des vrais fans, qui le suivent depuis le début de sa carrière et qui le suivront encore longtemps après la fin de glee... Mais c'est vraiment qu'il y en a très peu... Un peu comme mike, la force tranquille la zenattitude... Il manque ce petit truc en plus à cette chanson que seulement glee sait faire.... Pour matthew je sais pas... You're welcome... Et heuresement que cette année on a eu deux semaines à toussaint parce que d'habitude c'est moins... Ca c'est vrai, les vacances de fevrier c'est les plus pénardes, elles sont pas après les vacances d'été ou il faut que tu te rehabitues au rythme, ya pa noel ou le jour de l'an avec, et ya pas la dernière période, la plus dur à préparer... C'est vrai que c'est nous qui avons le plus de vacances mais c'est aussi nous qui avons des journées le plus rempli, dans les autres pays, en europe ou aux states, ils ont des journées de cours plus court mais du coup moins de vacances... Mais j'aimerais bien avoir des vacances de début Juin à fin Aout ce serait pas mal du tout... Après c'est un rythme à prendre, je suis sur que si on inversait on s'y retrouverais pas, on est trop habitués à nos deux semaines de vacances à chaque période, mais des journées de cours plus courtes ce seraient pas mal non plus, parce que en général les dernières heures de cours l'après midi, t'en peux plus et presque t'écoutes plus rien de se qui se passe... Ben ouais mais en général à noel ta des cadeaux donc après il faut un peu en profiter donc c'est normal que le 26 soit aussi "férié" presque... C'est un qu'on voit le moins avec Tina, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'a chaque fois il a une copine "tranqparente", tina et sugar, bon par contre le couple Bartie, j'ai jamais vraiment été fan, ils étaient mignons mais ça n'apportait rien sauf le mal etre de santana... C'est dommage qu'on la voit plus Quinn, c'est un peu à cause de tout les projets de dianna mais quand même.... Beh quand il fait trop froid il neige pas, il faut que ce soit à bonne température... Pas du tout, je vis au sud, en aquitaine, pyrénées atlantique, le 64, je sais pas si tu connais, le pays basque, biarritz, bayonne tout ça?! je suis pas trop coté océan, j'habites précisément à Lacq, je penses pas que tu connaisses c'est un tout petit bled... On a une usine chez nous qui a le mérite d'avoir fournis toute la france en gaz il se fut en temps, mais maintenant ya plus rien... Et toi tu vis où?! T'es pas du coté de la franche comté tout ça ou je confonds avec qq?! Tu n'as plus aucuns secrets!!! XD.. Même pour being good, la chanson est assez chiante mais lea l'interprte magnifiquement... Les fans auraient été choqués, ça aurait presque était une injustice pour eux, même si la photo est grave photochopé et que c'est pas darren dessus... Surtout qu'a tout les coups on va avoir un triangle amoureux kurt/blaine/adam et tu peux etre sur que Blaine va venir vivre avec Rachel et Kurt dans le même appartement, et que entre temps santana va aussi venir les rejoindre... Les deux ont pris le mur de plein fouet XD, mais pour ce que ça lui a servis de partir de glee il aurait mieux fait d'y rester... Améliorer et encore c'est tjrs pas ça... Amber en solo pas trop, elle a plus une voix de chanteuse de chorale ou de la chanteuse qui tient la dernière note dans une chanson, comme dans YCSTB par exemple... Naya ce sera réussis à tout les coups, darren ce sera un album à la justin bieber ou à la 1D pour pouvoir vendre pleins de disques... Ca ma rappeler la scène du xylophone dans le 403, c'était le seule moment bien de l'épisode en plus... Si Puck revient vivre à Lima, on le verra d'avantage avec Jake, ce serait pas mal d'avoir une confrontation aec puck/jake et leur père pour que chacun puisse vider son sac... Ou sinon peut etre qu'on aura un couple puck/kitty?! qui sait... ca fait trop longtemps qu'on veut savoir, surtout que sue avait dis qu'on le saurais enfin en septembre, ben ce sera qu'en janvier minimum... Pour le scandale je vois bien un truc avec kitty, elle aurait un truc louche et du coup ça lui retombe, ou sinon le gros scandela puck et kitty ont couchés ensemble!!! et comme puck est majeur et pas kitty il pourrait avoir des problèmes... I Will always love you était magnifique, l'hommage était plus réussis que pour le 317 parce que c'était plus spontané dans le 313... la 2 aussi était très commerciale, on a quand même eu un épisode justiin bieber, alors que normalement les épisodes hommages sont réservés aux grandes stars qui ont eu une grande carrière comme madonna ou michael, lui il a quoi, 2 ans de carrière et un album... Tout le monde se disait c'est le début de la fin, ils faut que cette saison soit la meilleure est finalement c'était la moins réussis!! le 222 était réussis j'ai trouvé, le 221 était très sentimentale et emotionnelle, le 220 avec le bal il était pas mal du tout avec kurt et karofsky, le 219 et le 217 étaient loupés et le 218 était cool, sauf la pire que glee ai jamais reprise : as if we never said goodbye...